What She Knew
by little birdie 7
Summary: Gemima Walker has had a bad life; dead parents and an abusive uncle. Then after a particularly bad beating she finds herself looking at the impossible. Emerald green eyes, like his mothers, that can't be real, because he's not. Mentions of abuse.


**What She Knew – Chapter 1**

 **Hey people I don't know (Or possibly do), I know loads of people have probably done this type of story already, but I couldn't help myself, so please keep any hating to yourselves.**

 ***Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters (Except Gemima Walker) or the Harry Potter universe, I just came up with the plot***

* * *

Gemima POV

"I don't know what to do" I whispered to myself over and over again as my tears mixed with blood that flowed out of multiple lacerations on my body. This was not the first time my uncle did this to me but it was by far the worst. I knew I had to get some help but whenever I tried to move pain shot through my entire body. I wanted to call out to someone, anyone. If I shouted loud enough the neighbours would hear but so would uncle and if he heard then he would only punish me more.

"I might die," I thought aloud "And I don't even care."

So many bad things have happened and every time he punishes me I just want him to finish the job and kill me. He won't though, he's a psychotic, sadistic, bastard but he's not stupid. He knows I'm depressed and want to die, so he would never give it to me. Suicide isn't an option either. Not that I haven't considered it, I just don't have the guts to do it. Plus my parents would be devastated, that is if they were still alive.

So I closed my eyes and waited. Not a clue who I was waiting for, just knew I had to wait. I get like that sometimes; I just know things that I guess I shouldn't. My mum called me intuitive, my dad called it magic (he believed all that stuff). So I close my eyes and wait.

Light began to filter through my closed eyelids. I opened them to find the source and found myself staring at one of my favourite books (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). It was producing this bright, white glow and again I just knew that this was what I was waiting for. Without thinking I reached out my hand until my fingers brushed against the edge of the book. (It should probably also be noted that it was causing me a lot of pain to do so.)

I was engulfed in the light. Everything around me was white, and there where people whispering, about me I think.

"This is her?"

"Are we sure?"

"Not what I expected"

"What happened to her?"

"Will she be okay?"

"We can't send her down in this state"

"What if something happens to her?"

"We can't risk it, she's too important."

"She can't stay here."

"He's right, we need he down there."

I could work out that there were four different voices arguing, but all I could see was white, no people. Then suddenly a fifth person arrived.

"Enough send her to the boy. He will protect her."

"How can you be sure?" One of the original four asked.

"Because it is in his nature. But pass her your gifts so that she may protect herself. She will not have her own as of yet." The newer voice replied.

Four pairs of hands were laid on me one by one. The first was hot like fire. The second felt like water was rushing over me. The third reminded me of the ground, the earth. And the fourth made we fell wind moving around me. When the hands lifted the light began to fade and as this happened I could feel my eyes dropping and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Harry POV

I was walking down the road, enjoying the freedom while I had it. The Dursley's had gone away for the week visiting Marge (they didn't want her coming to privite drive after the whole blowing her up incident). The area in front of me began glowing bright white. I could feel the magic pulsing off of it. Some part of me told me to run, but I chose to completely ignore that part and find out what was going on. As quickly as the light appeared it was gone but something was left in its wake. A young girl lay curled in a ball on the pavement. She was covered in blood, her clothes in tatters. I hurried over to her to try and help. As I leaned over her to assess the damage I realised my previous assessment was wrong. This was not a young girl, she was a teenager probably about my own age. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal dark brown eyes that were so deep that you could have fallen for months through them and not reached the bottom. I quickly realized I was starring intensely at her, and pulled my gaze away from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked knowing that it was a stupid question but I didn't know what else to say. Her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost before they fluttered closed again. I knew I couldn't leave her so I covered her with my jacket and carried her back to privite drive. Once there I took her to my room and lay her on my bed. She was still sleeping but she moaned probably in pain as I put her down. I didn't know what to do with her. She looked like she needed medical care but she was obviously magic so do I take her to muggle or wizard hospital? I needed to talk to someone, Dumbledore was probably best person to talk to but I didn't know how bad her injuries were and if a letter would get to him fast enough. I needed something or someone to be here now. A name came to my lips before it even registered in my mind.

"Dobby" it was only a whisper but he must have heard it as a loud pop filled the room

"Harry Potter called for Dobby. What can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby, thank God. This girl she needs help. I need you to get Dumbledore, I don't know how bad her injuries are but she needs help."  
"Dobby will go and find Dumbledore" At a click of his fingers he was gone.


End file.
